Zoids: Century Evolution
by Umbreon
Summary: You told me to show to you what I've got. You have your wish Zoidian. So quit your complaining and watch me work." Chapter 2.2 up- 2.3 coming soon!
1. Prolouge

Well, this is my second shot at this story. This version is completely redone! So if you like it, please drop me a review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zoids, though I really wish I did. I own most of the Zoid model kits, does that count as owning them?  
  
Prologue  
  
This is the story of a world trying to recover from years of war. I've been here since the beginning. I was the beginning and I was the end. I will shape the future and correct the past.  
The current year is ZAC 2255, 153 years after the defeat of the Death Saurer, and 132 years after the mysterious disappearance of four individuals from the Chaotic Century. The Chaotic Century, as I hear, was the time of war on this planet. I was recovering then, and even now my core hasn't fully returned to power. Either way, only I and my comrades know of what truly happened to Van, Fiona, Raven, and Reese. They, themselves, their souls, their minds; they live within the organoids. Or at least that is what it seems.  
My mind, it is confused. The Blades of Hope still sleep. They remain dormant until we find them. Until I find them within me. But no, they aren't me, are they?  
This new world, the one I call my time, is the future. I watched from inside as Zi changed. The Zoid population has dropped dramatically. Where are the Empire's Molgas and the Republic's White Shield Ligers? They are gone. The Zoid Battle Commission has begun. They saw their chance and gave the ancestors of the brave warriors a chance to soothe their burning desires; the desire to run as one with the machines again.  
The Commission, they have designed monitored Zoid battles, all stored in Ranks. The pilots can either join a team or go solo. But why must I must I be forced to do so. I'm not a Zoid, am I? Or maybe I am? Am I only a spirit? It has been so long; have I ever actually walked on my own four feet? The world I use to see blue is now red. Is it just that I was before looking at sky, ignoring the brutality around me, and now I look to the red of reality? I don't know. I don't remember.  
Mass production of new Zoids has started. They are different, designed not to destroy. They aren't my creations, so like and so unlike the products of my power. The Zoids, they're not like the old days, the days of war and destruction. Everything is different.  
I've heard of a boy. A boy they call Raven. His name is so familiar, so strange. His destiny calls, I can fell it running through my gyro caps. Yet, are they my gyro caps, or another's? His current rank: The top Hel Kat pilot in the Commission. If only he knew. If only I knew. Then it would all make sense.  
  
Please don't flame me!! ^-^' But do review if you like it! 


	2. The End The Hel Kat Falls

My first real chapter! Yay! Not that anyone really cares. Please r/r! It maybe a bit confusing in the beginning..  
  
Stupid Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I don't own any of the Zoids, I only own their models.  
  
I do own: The New Raven and Irvine, Zorro, Faye, Vega, Zephyr, Lyre, Kyle, Jar, Beta, Irvine's Dad, all the Zoids' personalities, and um. yeah. I'll add more as I think of them  
  
Chapter 1  
The End- The Hel Kat Falls  
  
The swiftly moving Command Wolf caught Irvine by surprise. He had never seen a Zoid move so gracefully, even a Zaber Tiger, or any flying Zoid. Watching was all he could do as he stared at the gray and red metal of the Zoid flash through the wooded area, catching the small sun beams in its armor as they soaked through the trees. His mind buzzed in thought as he pondered carefully for a moment, pausing to look back at the numerous Zoids he'd examined, yet none really gave him the feeling he had when he saw that Command Wolf. It was odd for him. All those months of endless research and observation of other Zoids, yet one of the oldest Zoids in Zi's history would be the one he wanted most. Oh course the wolf type was the particular machine with the most data known, but no, he had to overlook the obvious. Instead of drowning himself in his own pity as one usually did, he shrugged and glanced back at the Republican Zoid.  
  
It was then that Irvine noticed a slight flaw in the front left leg of the Command Wolf. The joints seemed fine, yet the leg kept pulling outward and falling out of motion with the others, causing the metallic beast to become unsteady, as if walking on only three legs. In the flick of the obviously amateur pilot's wrist, the Zoid ran off course, almost running into a nearby tree. Taking enjoyment in this, Irvine nearly burst into laughter. He quickly contained this odd emotion, it would not have been right if he laughed. In an attempt to control his growing yearn to go into hysterics, Irvine grinned, thinking aloud, "I'll show him how to pilot a Zoid."  
  
Irvine switched his gaze quickly, almost as a reflex, changing his attention to a grassy ledge that rose up next to him a few meters in the air. "Zorro," He called in a grunting voice.  
  
A large shadow appeared on top of the ledge. Though the shadow showed no detail, for its creator still hid within the trees, it could be guessed that what ever was behind it was standing on all fours.  
  
"Get that one."  
  
The shadow stepped out into the light of the midday to reveal a bluish gray and white coat, which looked surprisingly fluffy. Zorro, as Irvine had called him, looked like a wolf, but bigger, much bigger. His back rose up about four feet into the air and his bushy tail extended another two and a half feet out, though he had it curled to his side. His head was that of a large wolf, yet where sharp eyes were supposed to lay, soft eyes took place. His legs were long and powerful, and covered in a darkened white fur. The tone of his fur, which was a very dark shade of bluish gray on the high point of his back, slowly faded to a dirty white near his legs, though his fur was strangely longer around his bold neck. He howled a sharp note, stirring some birds from their resting place, causing them to search for safer ground. As they did so, he jumped down from the cliff in an almost lightning speed and leaped into the air. He may have not been able to fly, but he could easily jump higher than any other being. In mid jump, he soared a few meters above the Command Wolf. As he did this, a blue flame began germinating from beneath the fur on his neck, soon engulfing his entire body. The now blue flame of Zorro flew past Irvine, causing his dirty blonde hair to curve forward into his icy blue eyes  
  
The Command Wolf's radar beeped madly, provoking the pilot to turn the Zoid's head just in time to look directly at the blue blur headed toward them. The Zoid let out a painful cry as Zorro fused with it, entering and taking over its Zoid core. Irvine nodded in approval as Zorro drove the Command Wolf wild, making it run into a tree. As it tossed its metallic gray head, the pilot inside was knocked quickly unconscious. Zorro walked the Command Wolf over to the grinning Irvine, who jumped onto the blaster that rested on the Command Wolf's back. This was an older weapon, made so a pilot could control from atop the Zoid. Zorro switched the main controls to him, and waited for a moment so Irvine could look over them. Irvine examined the controls with a grin on his face, his hand gripping the throttles, noticing the simple ness of the operating system, "This might just be the one, Zorro."  
  
Gunfire splashed the cool air, raining bullets on the vast plain, showering empty shell upon the nearby forests with their constant fire. The Heldigguners ran swiftly over the terrain, putting up a seemingly good fight, but not close to good enough. The Heldigguner weren't the only Zoids in the fight. Shiny red metal flashed in between trees, showing the basic outline of a Hel Kat. A grin of confidence came over the boy's calm face. In a flick of his wrist, the Hel Kat's four blaster barrels were active. This was a reflex by now considering how long he had piloted the old Zoid. The numerous battles had trained his wrists to move without much thought, a skill that took many pilots years to master, had only taken the boy a few weeks.  
  
The first Heldigguner was easy, for it had no strategic connection with the others. Yet the other two were in formation, and had an idea of how he moved. They had done their homework and it was quickly paying off in their favor. There was an easy way to get around this little set back, and taking it seemed a vastly good idea. Pressing the dully illuminated red button on the control panel, the Hel Kat disappeared behind a large tree, and never came out on the other side. One of the Hel Digunner pilots opened the connection link to his partner, confusion taking over his usually calm voice, "Where did he go?"  
  
The other pilot twisted around in his seat nervously, his hands tightly gripping the control sticks, "He put up the stealth shield. We can't hit him."  
  
The boy circled around them, his blasters at full power. Taking careful aim on the two, he positioned his back mounted blasters on the first and his chest blasters on the second. He grinned slightly, squeezing the trigger. The four shells pierced the air and only stopped when they had successfully penetrated the two enemy Zoids' armor. With in seconds, the two were air bound, falling heavily a few yards away. As they slammed into the ground, a think cloud of light brown dust reached over the area. Slowly, the thick cloud resided, showing that the Zoids were also smoking. The smoke lifted to the skies swiftly, showing the open cockpit with the leader standing inside. Clutching his arm from the fall, the man dropped his gaze while raising his voice to the kid pilot. He sighed as he looked deeply at the boy. There was no way that a kid could be so skilled at such a difficult sport. "Raven, I admit, you are a wonderful pilot."  
  
The boy opened his cockpit too. Drawing in a breath, he coughed as the dusty air swirled into his lungs. He turned his head away, returning his purple eyes to their original glance barely a second later. His sharp gaze locked onto the leader, "You know, you should try a three way attack, not have a solo and double assault. You must trust your comrades."  
  
The team all gazed at the boy, as if ashamed to take advice from such a juvenile foe. One of the pilots looked heavily at Raven, taking in the boy's features. Raven wore and baggy pair of dark tan pants, which soon ended in a pair of odd looking boots. His shirt consisted of a long vest that reached down to his knees and was open in the front, revealing his chest. The vest was dull purplish fabric which was lined with a very dull deep red. He resembled what his named spoke of, his great grandfather Raven. The defeated team shook their heads, each settling back into the cockpits of their Zoids, urging the damaged machines up.  
  
The boy, Raven, sighed. The Commission was slacking off in good opponents, at the moment he was, well, bored, to put it simply. He sat back in the cockpit, breathing deeply as the fresh forest air swirled around him. He left the top open for another moment, enjoying the light breeze, despite the already cool air. The breeze blew past his black hair, ruffling it into his eyes. With another deep breath of air, he closed the cockpit, taking comfort in the sound of it sealing, shook his head until his hair had settled slightly, and grabbed the controls, setting them to go deeper into the thick trees.  
  
His Hel Kat moved swiftly into the dense forest, walking when the trees crowded one another and running when he could. After nearly and hour of travel, a large clearing, despite the numerous trees came into view. Raven stopped, pausing to look at which direction looked more appropriate to travel, and enjoyed for a moment the beams of light that shown through the higher leaves of the trees.  
  
The Command Wolf's attack came suddenly, barely leaving enough time for the Hel Kat's radar to sense it, or Raven to respond. At first though, it seemed to be another Zoid sent by the Commission. Though as Raven quickly looked the wolf Zoid over, his opinion changed. Why would a pilot be sitting on top of his Zoid? That wasn't even a legal piloting point, for it put the pilot in danger of being struck by a poorly aimed bullet. He wasn't going to assume anything, so he spoke up, "State your name and registration number so I may enter you in my data. If you don't, I'm not held responsible for any charges given by the officials of The Zoid Battle Commission."  
  
"State your name and registration number now then too," growled Irvine, his voice displaying a mocking tone, "For I'm not held responsible if the commission never hears from you again, which, judging by your current position, is very unlikely."  
  
Raven scowled at him, mobilizing his Zoid, reflexively activating the stealth shield; this was an unsanctioned battle, no rules and no need to hold back. He charged at the Command Wolf, functioning off of pure instinct, and aimed his Zoid's blasters. As he flexed his muscle, reading himself to pull the trigger, the Command Wolf turned its head sharply towards him dodging the attack perfectly. Raven's head buzzed with quick thought, how could the pilot maneuver that well from atop the Zoid, and how was it possible for him to "see" through the stealth shield?  
  
"Zorro, do it now!" yelled Irvine, his cold gaze fixed in a deadly gaze as he glared at the Hel Kat, "Blast that thing! Show him our power!"  
  
The Command Wolf cried loudly, though its call resembled that of Zorro, not the cry of the Command Wolf itself. Even after his cry, its large mouth remained opened, as the Command Wolf lowered its head to the ground. Then, as strangely as it had lowered its head, it raised it again as high as it could take it. By now, Raven was confused, and somewhat scared at the strange antics of this Zoid. Why was it acting so strangely?  
  
Then he saw it; the Zoid's leg was damaged rather badly. Small blue sparks emerged from around it where wired were exposed, yet it wasn't making a single flaw in maneuvering, nor speed, like it should. So it was simple, yet impossible, only something like this could be achieved by using an organoid!  
  
Raven quickly broke out of his trail of thought, realizing that he was in danger. As he lifted his head once again to stare at the Zoid, he noticed a blue orb of light germinating from its mouth. Fear ran though him, the cold chill of terror started at his shoulders and ran down and out throughout his figure, freezing him in position. Why wasn't he pulling the trigger? He could be piercing the armor of the Command Wolf right now, yet he found himself totally unable to move. Was that Zoid about to unleash a Charged Particle Beam? No, Command Wolf couldn't generate such an attack.  
  
Beeping sounded throughout his cockpit, the sounds alarming him of the danger to come. Raven suddenly came to his senses, gripping the controls and attempting to maneuver backwards, yet his long thought had wasted his precious time.  
  
The Command Wolf positioned its head directly at the Hel Kat, straitening its neck. Raven saw the blue beam that had formed in the Command Wolf's mouth clearer than before. It let off a deadly aurora that seemed to draw Raven's attention in, despite its pure evil intentions. Sinking its legs into the ground, the Command Wolf released the beam, which shot out at incredible speeds. Raven was able to swiftly set the controls forward, taking a slight comfort in the sound of the Hel Kat's legs moving; however, his reaction wasn't fast enough.  
  
The next thing he knew, Raven found himself being thrown, with his Zoid, into a tree. His control panel beeped madly, illuminating a light that indicating a total command system freeze. Desperately, Raven pulled up a small screen that displayed the Hel Kat's core condition. "No, it can't be."  
  
Blue and white sparks engulfed the fallen Zoid, short circuiting its pilots falling hopes. Irvine grinned a menacing way and jumped down from his position atop the Command Wolf, landing hard on the mossy ground. Zorro defused instantly with the Zoid, and walked away as it collapsed behind him, drained of all its power from Zorro's invasion. Irvine jumped onto Zorro's bluish grey back, and the two ran off into the nearby forest, ignoring the rude shouts from Raven's cockpit.  
  
Please don't flame me! If you want another chapter, you'll have to review and remember that it takes me a long time to edit new chapters! 


	3. The Ancient Zoid Arise Of The Bear Fight...

Sorry about not updating! It's really hard to rewrite everything! (I accidentally deleted my original story) So hopefully I'll find the time to do more!!! This chapter is going to be in 2 (or 3) parts because it's reallllly long! *Prays that people read* Review if you like it!  
  
Chapter 2  
The Ancient Zoid- Arise Of The Bear Fighter (Part 1)  
  
Raven sighed, as the Hel Kat slowly arose. At least it still had some power. As the cat Zoid steadied itself, Raven faced the truth. Over all the Zoid was near death. Its parts rattled, and even when standing still, the machine shook, attempting to stand on its own four legs. The ground around his Zoid was unstable, due to the previous battle. Raven looked around. Great, I have to get to the Old Man's place in this condition?  
  
An hour and a half later, Raven and the Hel Kat dragged themselves into the yard of a large silver building. The building itself was built into a large plateau, causing the second floor to lead to a vast flat ground. Zoid parts scattered the ground, making the place look like a graveyard of some sort, yet Raven only took notice to these to make sure that his Zoid didn't trip. A small door, one made for a human, not a Zoid, sat on the right side of the building. Raven, taking much care, parked the shaky Zoid and jumped to the messy ground, sending a small cloud of dust into the air as he landed.  
  
He walked across the yard, dodging some stray parts, and placed his hand on the cold steel of the door. He pushed open the heavy block and walked into the dully illuminated room inside.  
  
An old man sat at a crumbling wooden desk in the corner, scribbling on paper viciously in the damp air. He didn't bother looking up as Raven walked into the room, his boots hitting the floor gently, sending a dull click throughout the room. He walked up to the desk, his gaze at a constant lock on the man, and sat down in the faded fabric chair that faced the rotting wooden table. Raven broke the uneasy silence in the room, "Old Man, my Zoid, can you fix it?"  
  
The man looked up, a heavy lack of sleep showing clearly in his eyes. A slight grin hit his face when he saw Raven, yet died quickly as he gazed into the cloudy eyes of the boy. "What happened boy?"  
  
Raven smiled weakly as he gestured towards the door, "I should be asking you the same thing Old Man. I've never seen this old dump look so much like, an old dump."  
  
The man stood up from his chair carefully, walking in a slouchy way towards the open door, which was one of the only light sources of the room. Raven reluctantly followed, almost afraid to see his totaled Zoid again. The old man chuckled, "What'd you do this time Raven? Got yourself a totaled Hel Kat, that's for sure."  
  
Raven shifted his feet through the dry dirt, not really wanting to raise his eyes to the truth. "So Jon, can you fix it?"  
  
The man lifted his gaze to the Zoid, taking in a careful glance, "Your little partner here is totaled from the inside out, literally. He was hit in the side, but the damage spread throughout the inner body and the core. You'll need a new Zoid completely."  
  
Raven sighed heavily. He didn't want a new Zoid, he wanted his Hel Kat. It wasn't a money issue or anything financial; he just wanted his old Zoid. No, he needed to put the Hel Kat behind him. Why was he acting so childish? Raven laughed slightly, "I'm acting like a five year old, not wanting the past to change. Show me your Zoids Old Man, I need a new start."  
Jon gestured towards the large warehouse door, dodging stray metal and parts as he walked to it. Raven looked curiously at them, "What happened here anyway?"  
  
Jon paused for a moment, his gaze shifting to the piles of Zoid parts that scattered the grounds. With a tired sigh, he began, "About two months ago, this warehouse was attacked by a group of bandits. They activated all the Zoid systems and set all of my stock loose."  
  
Raven looked out at the grounds outside the building, curious about all the stray parts that were lying around. "Old Man, then how did all those parts get out there?"  
  
The man sighed again, "Many of the Zoids went berserk the minute they were released, eventually destroying one another. I lost hundreds of thousands of dollars. Some of the Zoids took off, running as far as one hundred miles from here. I took out an old Zaber Tiger to round them up, but they were mighty difficult. In fact"-He paused and pointed to two old looking Zoids in the corner-"Those two were the ones that escaped."  
  
Raven eyed the Zoids carefully. One was an older model of the Command Wolf; a gray and red rebel version that was mainly out of production, while the other was a bulky, brown, bear-like Zoid that Raven had never seen before.  
  
Raven walked carefully through the hot stuffy warehouse, his shoes barely making a sound on the dusty floor. He strode past all the shiny Dark Horn and glossy Ptera, his gaze set upon one Zoid. He turned back to look at Jon, who's tired face was shrouded in concern. "You want that Zoid boy?"  
  
Raven sighed and looked carefully at the Zoid, "Yeah, looks cool, I wanna try it."  
Jon shrugged, "Since when did looking cool have to do with picking a Zoid out boy? You know, one of them old Molgas may not have looked "cool" to the Imperialists, yet they still used them a whole lot. You know, I bet that old great grandfather of yours would have never cared if a Zoid looked cool, as long as it was strong."  
  
Anger boiled in Raven. He flipped around and set a heavy glare upon the old man, "Don't ever talk of him to me. Ever!"  
  
"Lighten up kid," Jon waved his hands in surrender, "I wasn't trying to start anything."  
  
Raven snorted rudely and ran over to the brown Zoid. [What an odd looking Zoid. Yes Raven, odd, not cool. Something about this Zoid seems familiar, but what?] He shrugged, unsure of his odd want to pilot that Zoid. He took the small elevator lift to the cockpit, releasing the glass cover. He dropped himself to the dusty cockpit, which swirled with clouds of dirty air as his body hit the old cushion. He took in everything about the cockpit in an instant. A small tray was extending under the control panel which refused to push in, even when Raven put all of his weight upon it. As he reached to turn on the system, his arm caught on a sharp corner and began bleeding. A small drop of blood fell to the tray and it instantly closed. More worried of his arm, he took little notice to it.  
  
Jon stood at the foot of the Zoid, barking orders up to him, "I'm lifting this Zoid to the second floor, I'll be piloting a Rev Raptor, prepare to see if your worthy of this machine."  
  
This talk got a chuckle from Raven, "Worthy of this machine? Ha! This machine isn't worthy of me!"  
  
Is that what you consider a cliff hanger? Lol.. Review please!! 


	4. The Ancient Zoid Arise Of The Bear Fight...

Chapter 2: The Ancient Zoid- Arise Of the Bear Fighter (Part 2)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Very sorry for taking soooo long for updating!! It's really hard to find time to write with school and all. And when I get on my laptop in Study Hall- I just seem to find other things to do. So the I'll post the 3rd part within the next few days- it'll be really short.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Zoids- or Zi. I do own Raven (my version), the old man, and any other characters that you've never heard of!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh yeah- to Bluefly7- this story won't have any Van or Fiona decedents- because they will be in it- You'll see in a few more chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He gripped the worn down controls tightly, a smirk of confidence plastered on his face as he watched the plateau the warehouse was built in come into view. The area was in between its wet and dry seasons, causing the overall color of the grassy field to be painted with light greens and browns. A few trees scattered the flat land, looking alone in the sea of shifting colors. Raven took little notice to the beauty of it, as his face softened, while his eyes grew sharper. There was something odd about the Zoid. What's the deal with this thing? It's like it wants me to pilot it.  
  
Jon suddenly came into view, a Rev Raptor at his command. "Boy! You'll need quite some skill to beat me, considering that Zoid doesn't have any ammo!"  
  
Raven's face flattened, "You're kidding."  
  
The old man chuckled deeply, "Beat me and I'll give you more ammo than that Zoid can hold."  
Raven grunted in disgust mumbling quietly enough that he was unheard by others, "Stupid old man. Just watch this Zoid be amazing. So Zoid, show me what you've got."  
A small light illuminated underneath the control panel, its dull glow hidden from human eyes. Raven didn't notice it, nor did he notice the small box that had popped up on the screen. The box was very small, and took up so little of the screen that he didn't even see it. A small text scrolled through it, running quickly, it halted to a stop. ~Scanning sample. scan complete. target found. race identified. Zoid activation initiated. action complete~ The box closed within seconds, with no trace of its appearance.  
  
"Alright Zoid, let's do this, one Rev Raptor can't be that hard!"  
  
The Rev Raptor quickly began its attack pattern, veering in all directions, its path heading towards Raven's Zoid. Raven grinned. He would simply wait until the Raptor was close enough and jump over it, get behind, fire his guns, and go into stealth mode. He reached for the button that activated the stealth shield and was hit with a wave of sudden reality.  
  
"Damn," he whispered under his breath. This Zoid wasn't his Hel Kat, it was another. Heck, he didn't even know what this Zoid was named, what was he doing piloting it? A loud beep shot through the cockpit, stirring the deep lavender of his eyes into attention. Wait, a Zoid only beeped if it sustained critical damage, so why was this one making so much noise? Memories of his Hel Kat's last minutes flooded back, drowning him in the grief of his loss.  
  
His mind suddenly jolted back from his own pool of self pity as he felt himself move. His eyes darted quickly, another reflex he had perfected over the years. What was happening? The Zoid. The Zoid was moving by itself! Now he wasn't so surprised that Jon had been hesitant to let him test this Zoid; there was obviously something really wrong with it. He checked the control panel, searching desperately for a manual override; hoping to stop the charging machine.  
  
His efforts failed and the Zoid continued its steady run towards the Rev Raptor. Raven panicked, hitting the cold metal of the control panel in his rage, "Damn it Zoid, why are you doing this? I just want to pilot you!"  
  
A crackle sprang from the speakers of the cockpit, illuminating another small light under the control panel that Raven couldn't see.  
  
"You told me to show to you what I've got. You have your wish Zoidian. So quit your complaining and watch me work."  
  
The unfamiliar voice startled Raven to the point that he no longer cared of the battle at hand. He wanted out of the Zoid, far from it. There was something seriously wrong with it. Before he could call Jon and ask to end the battle, the sound of clashing metal rang threw the warm air. The Zoid had somehow maneuvered itself behind the Rev Raptor, without Raven noticing, and was now gripping its left blade in its mouth. "What the-"  
  
Raven's voice was cut short as the Zoid swung the Rev Raptor by the blade around and flung it the opposite direction. He could hear the Old Man's gasp of surprise as his Rev Raptor landed in a heap, its blade torn in half with the other piece still in the Zoid's jaw.  
  
Stunned by the action, Raven almost didn't hear the constant beep that was running through the cockpit. His gaze shifted to a long tube like picture that had appeared on the screen. At first it appeared to be empty, yet in a matter of seconds, a dark red filled a small portion of it. Raven blinked, confusion swirling through his mind. There was too much going on at once for him to comprehend anything. "Boy!"  
  
Raven looked up at the picture of the Old Man that had appeared in front of him, "What kind of moves were those? I've never seen any quite like them! Come back inside when you're ready, okay?"  
  
Raven nodded silently and turned back to fact that he was sitting in the world's weirdest Zoid. He cleared his throat, realizing how dry it had become and summoned enough courage to speak, "What- who are you? You. you called me a Zoidian, didn't you? Who's there?"  
  
"You need to organize your thoughts better," the voice sung throughout the small enclosed area, "Who am I you asked. Yet then you asked why I called you a Zoidian, and then who I am yet again. My dormant sleep must have been longer than I thought."  
  
Raven froze again. Dormant sleep? What was it talking about? The voice boomed again, "Anyways, I should answer your questions shouldn't I? Where to start? I'll put it simply for you then. I am a Bear Fighter, yet I'm sure you know that already."  
  
"No," Raven interrupted, forgetting what was happening, "No, I've never heard of Zoid called Bear Fighter. Are you one of those extinct Zoids? There are a few you know."  
The Zoid, or Bear Fighter, shook its metallic head, shaking Raven inside, "Are you crazy Zoidian? What come on, what year is it? ZAC 1750? No. Maybe ZAC 1800?"  
  
Raven's eyes narrowed and he lowered his voice, "No. It's ZAC 2255, and my name isn't boy, it's Raven. And Bear Fighter, I'm no Zoidian. Not pure at least. I won't neglect that my great grandmother was Zoidian, but still, I'm not really a Zoidian."  
  
A sigh came from the speaker and then the Zoid's voice, testing Raven's name, "Raven, you are Zoidian as long as you have Zoidian blood. But, your blood, it has another species in it. A species not of Zi. What is it?"  
  
Raven paused. This Zoid was really old. It didn't even know of the migration, "Most of my family is from the Blue Planet. At least, that's what we call it on this planet. Humans have been here for hundreds of year. Do you remember anything?"  
  
"Humans," the Bear Fighter tested the words again, "I remember."  
  
The speakers crackled again, "Boy? You okay? You've been sitting out there for nearly five minutes!"  
  
Raven jumped at the sound, "Oh yeah. Sorry Old Man."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry about the talking thing- they seemed to understand one another a little too quickly- but anyways- review if you like it and I'll have part 3 up by Friday- I promise!! 


End file.
